Our future days
by Unicorn27
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy do a mission together they find someone,someone they would never expect to meet what Happens to their future will it end up changing or will it stay the same as they think it probably would?
1. Meeting future who?

**I do not own fairy tail this is nalu hope you this story is a bit different from the actual story when it was the future also you can get a shout out for reviewing,favoriting,and follow**

* * *

"Hey Lucy why are we here"Natsu said "Look Natsu I don't know why were here either just go along with it."Said Lucy "Fine."Natsu said groaning soon Lucy and Natsu and Lucy heard somone crying ,but it was weird because it sounded exactly like her voice "Hey Lucy are you crying?"It seems Natsu noticed it sounded like Lucy's voice but she wasn't suprise because he has really good hearing."I'm not crying Natsu."But the more you come closer to the voice the more you would think Lucy was crying.

"Lucy stop crying,what happened did I say something?"Natsu looked concerned at Lucy but when he saw her he saw no tears on her face and her mouth didn't move meaning that the noise of sobbing coming out of someone's mouth was not Lucy's.

"Can someone please lend me your magic please?"All you see is the shadow of someone's body hiding in fog,but once the fog is gone you see a girl with blonde hair with a cape that has a hood you see her mouth,and a little bit of blonde hair,you could also see the tears escaping from her eyes.

When she looked up and showed her whole entire face Lucy and Natsu just stood there shocked it was a girl who had the same face as Lucy's.

"W-who are you?"Lucy girl who had Lucy's face didn't answer her for a few minutes because she had her eyes on Natsu "Hey did you hear her who are you?!"Natsu was getting mad at this girl.

"Natsu..."The girl just stood there looking at Natsu wide eyed "Huh how do you know my na-?"Natsu couldn't finish because the girl hugged him "Natsu...I missed you."She said sobbing into his chest.

"Ehhhhhhh?!"Natsu and Lucy both said in unison "You guys wanted to know who I am,right? The stranger said as she wipes her tears and looked at Lucy Strait in the eyes "Yeah I do but I bet Natsu already knows who you are."Lucy said as she looked at Natsu with a very angry face "No I don't never seen Her in my life well Isupt she looks like you but still never net her."

Natsu and Lucy were just yelling at each other for a minute "Oh we never stop don't we it's not like it's him and Gray but I should stop this."The girl said even though Lucy and Natsu weren't listening because they were busy yelling at each other"Hey both of you stop fighting you both know me,well kind of I am...The future Lucy."Lucy and Natsu just looked at her confused and shocked.

"Well why are you here?"Natsu and Lucy said very gently in unison.

* * *

 **Ok guys hope you like this chapter there will be more please check out my other stories if you want I appreciate you guys taking your time to read this to get a shout out next chapter please review,favorite,and follow also should I make a deprecate document about my opinions of couples any kind of couple please answer yes,or no see you next time sayonara.**


	2. The reason why she is here

**Ok guys I am back with chapter 2 on this story to get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and follow I made a separate document on how I feel about couples please check it out and tell me what couples should I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"What's the reason why you came?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison.

"I came because I have to warn you about the future."Future Lucy said as she started feeling dizzy and fainted.

Lucy just stood there expressionless while Natsu did the same "T...The future?"Then everything hit Lucy like a bomb she remembered what would cause the future to be crazy.

"The eclispe project..."She mumbled.

Natsu looked at her confused "What?'

Lucy looked at Natsu and everything started going blurry she then rubbed her eyes to feel dizzy.

"Is it about the eclispe project?"She told her future self,Natsu just stood there scrtaching his head not knowing what was happening.

"Yes..." Lucy widened her eyes while Natsu was observing her actions.

Soon guards came

"HEY STOP THEM!" Natsu turned back to see the guards.

He knew there was no time to fight them,and he wanted to know what was going on he grabed Lucy and carried him on his right shoulder and carried future Lucy on his left.

Future Lucy blushed and covered her face by putting her hood on while Lucy blushed a very very dark red and widened her eyes a lot more and somehow...it was possible.

But then...

* * *

 **Hey guys here is chaper 2 sorry it was short but yeah...**

 **Anyway to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow yeah**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
